starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Widow
Biography Red Room Selection Coming Soon! Covert Assignments Coming Soon! American Defection Coming Soon! The Infinity Gauntlet Coming Soon! Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' Katarina has received the Red Room's variant of the Super-Soldier Serum. As a result, many of her body's physical capabilities have been heightened to the peak of human capability. *'Peak Human Strength:' Her physical strength is heightened to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' Her speed is also enhanced to the peak of human capability. Katarina is as fast as a human can be without being classified as superhuman. *'Peak Human Agility:' Katarina's natural agility is heightened to the peak of human capability. She is as agile as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Her reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with the peak of human efficiency and capability. *'Peak Human Durability:' Katarina's bodily tissues have been augmented to the pinnacle of human development. Though she can be injured in the typical ways other humans can be, she is as physically tough as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. *'Peak Human Senses:' Her five senses are enhanced and function at peak of human perfection. *'Peak Human Immune System:' While she is susceptible to disease like all other ordinary humans, her ability to resist and recover from them is heightened to the peak of human capability. *'Extended Longevity:' The Super-Soldier serum variant has also extended her lifespan by dramatically slowing her natural aging process. When she is in her sixties she will still have the youthful appearance and vitality of a younger woman in the physical prime of her life. Skills and Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Katarina is an expert in the field of martial arts. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, and multiple styles of kung fu. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Katarina is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages. *'Graceful Dancer:' Katarina is a profound gymnast and dancer. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Talented Hacker:' Katarina can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Katarina has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. *'Expert Spy:' Katarina is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Costume Specifications:' Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake. Weapons *'Personal Weaponry:' The Black Widow's wrist cartridges contain various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. *'Special Weaponry:' Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. Category:Iron Man FamilyCategory: Females (WH)Category:MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Avengers